Former Allies
by ImAlwaysEarly
Summary: "Maybe she's got a friend!" Little did those two boys from Brooklyn know, but Peggy did in fact have a friend. Part 3 of the story of Aria Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so very much for reading all of my stories so far. I wasn't sure when i wanted to publish this one, but right after Facing Death seems like a good spot. I'm changing up the time when Captain America awakes to fit this story, but it won't actually change anything. This story will end up going back and forth between '43 and '10. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**1943**

Steve and Bucky made their way down the bustling London sidewalk. When Steve had joked about Peggy having a friend he didn't think that she actually had a friend for Bucky. Peggy thought it was quite adorable when she told Steve that she had a close friend that would be willing to go out with his friend. Steve had begun stumbling over his words, trying his best not to call her or her friend 'dames'.

"So what's her name?" Bucky asked, fidgeting with his uniform.

"Maria," Steve replied.

"I can't believe that you actually found me a date. I really am becoming you," He joked.

"It's not so bad. This is the place," Steve stopped, nodding with his head the pub they stopped in front of. "We're just here for drinks, so if you aren't having a good time we can always leave."

"I can get almost any girl back home, I don't think I'll have a problem here," Bucky smirked.

The pub was poorly lit, a few corners were darker than comfortable. In the front near one of the windows was a piano. From the looks of a half drunk pint, the pianist had gone to the bathroom. The two strolled in, Steve immediately recognizing Peggy but not the blonde sitting next to her. Peggy sat up from the booth and waved them over. Bucky had stopped when he saw the blonde in the darkened pub. He quickly forced himself to move so as to not let the others know what was going on. His heart beat a little faster, his eyes taking everything in; wanting to remember this moment forever. Steve let Bucky slide in first, allowing the super soldier to sit across from Peggy.

"Hello boys," Peggy smiled, once again taking her seat.

"Hello. I'm Maria," the blonde stated, reaching out to shake Bucky and Steve's hands.

"You're American," Bucky stated.

The young woman let out a small giggle causing her 'date' to smile, "Yes I am. It seems that Captain America really has the best and brightest on his squad."

"Ouch," the brunette man replied, placing his hand over his heart and feigning an injury.

"You know who I am?" Steve inquired, slightly worried about who knew about him.

"I thought she should know what kind of riff-raff we would be associating with tonight," Peggy quipped.

The barkeep arrived, shooting a dirty look at the men after hearing Peggy call them 'riff-raff'. He placed pints in front of the women and taking the men's drink orders before he left again.

"So what brings you over to London," Steve asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I was studying journalism at Oxford. I met Peggy when I studying over here. She's been a sort of liaison for the military for myself," Maria answered before taking a drink of her cider. "Also I have an uncle who lives in London."

"She's a correspondent for the International News Service. You're from New York aren't you?" Peggy asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yes, but I was born and raised in Idaho," she replied.

"Oh really? Where in New York?" Bucky asked, piquing his interest.

"I have a small apartment in Brooklyn," Maria smiled.

"Steve and I are from Brooklyn," he smirked.

"We're practically neighbors," Maria quipped, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm going to see where our drinks are. I'll be right back," Steve announced.

"And I'm going to use the ladies room," Peggy added, following him from the table.

"So, do you have a guy back home?" Bucky inquired.

"No, I don't. I've never really had any luck with men," she answered.

"Perhaps your luck is about to change," he smirked.

Maria laughed at his response, her light giggle once again causing him to smile.

"Is it safe to assume that you don't have a girl back home then?" She asked.

"I never found the one before I left," Bucky replied, staring into her eyes.

He tried to make out what color they were, but couldn't quite tell. As he opened his eyes to ask her Steve had returned, placing a drink in front of him.

"I caught one of your shows over in the states before I left. It was something. Was every performance like that?" Maria curiously questioned.

"Yeah, they really went all out," Steve answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry I took so long, I ran into an old friend and they wouldn't stop chatting," Peggy apologized as she quickly glanced to Steve.

Before Steve had a chance to respond a shrill siren echoed through the pub. The lights were shut off as a man started shouting. His voice was muffled by the siren, but people seemed to be moving quickly towards the back of the bar. Steve was already up, ready to bound out the door with Bucky hot on his trail. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the mass. They followed the rest of the patrons down into the basement under the bar.

It had become crowded as everyone had filled the small room, leaving almost no room to move. Maria's hands were shaking, her nerves had become frayed. They began to play with the hem of her baby blue blouse, occasionally attempting to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles on her dark grey skirt. There was a faint sliver of light that highlighted a piece of the stairs. The walls shook and dirt fell, illuminated from the light. Maria felt a hand touch the small of her back, causing her to jump at the unexpected touch. Her body tensed up to the stranger.

"It's just me," Bucky whispered.

Her body relaxed a little into him as the walls shook again. Dust fell from the ceiling and onto everyone. The huddled mass of bar patrons stood in silence, awaiting their fate. Minutes later lights started to turn back on, signaling that the air raid had ended. As he four returned towards the booth Maria stopped.

"I think I'm just going to go home," she informed them, her voice uneasy.

"The night's barely started," Bucky grinned. "Just stay for one drink."

Maria looked at Peggy quickly, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't do well after an air raid."

Maria swiftly walked back towards the booth to grab her purse. When she looked back at the group she only found Bucky there.

"Where did Peggy and Steve go?" She inquired.

"They decided to return back to the base. Steve wanted to help in any way possible and Peggy followed. I told them I would walk you home," Bucky answered.

"Thank you," Maria smiled bashfully. "I don't live far."

The two walked on silence, occasionally glancing at the other when they thought they weren't looking.

"I really loved that place," Maria commented, stopping as she stared at a corner cafe.

The front of the cafe was in a heap of bricks with splintered tables and chair sticking out.

"They had the best sandwiches. Almost as good as the sandwiches at Daisy's Diner back in Brooklyn," she wistfully commented.

Bucky turned to look at her, "You've been to Daisy's?"

"They have the best pie in Brooklyn!" She exclaimed, the two starting to walk again.

"Ever since I left the states I haven't been homesick at all. But now that your talking about the pies at Daisy's Diner, I'm now feeling homesick," he said, pretending to pout.

"Oh you poor thing," Maria played along. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you could always go out to dinner with me tomorrow," Bucky smirked.

"If that'll help," she smiled, stopping in front of a building and looking up at it. "This is where I live."

"You and you're uncle, right?" He inquired, trying to show that he payed attention to her earlier.

"Correct! So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Maria replied, nervously biting her lip.

"I'll be here at seven," Bucky smirked before gently grasping her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Good night," she stammered, turning on her heels and entering the building.

"Sweet dreams," he called out before she shut the door.

* * *

**2010**

Steve stared at the brunette that he had just met in disbelief. When he saw her his jaw dropped, she looked identical to a woman he had known in the forties. He knew this couldn't be the same person, but the resemblance was perfect.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, slightly paranoid.

"You look like a friend of mine," he explained, closing his mouth. "Well, a friend that I had, but she's probably gone. Are you related to Howard?"

Aria watched the man who she thought of as an idol, analyzing every move and watching the heartbreak in his eyes as he brought up his past.

"He was my father," Aria explained. "He and my mom died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry," he replied, looking down at his hands.

"Aria is being brought in to help you get comfortable with the present. Shield thought it was best to bring in someone who would be easy to get along with," Fury explained from his corner of the room. "I'd like for this to go smoothly,"

"Yes sir," Aria replied. "You hungry? Let's go get some food. I know a few good places that you might like."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Steve replied.

"Director Fury, anyway you could lend us a car and perhaps someone to drive? Because well, ya know," she motioned to her leg.

"They'll be waiting for you when you get downstairs. This has the address and keys to your new apartment, as well as other important information," Fury said, handing Steve a large envelope.

The two headed towards the elevator, Fury watching from the door. While waiting for the elevator Aria glanced at the man standing next to her. Steve was wearing boots, khaki pants, and a blue button up shirt; his blonde hair combed back. The young woman was beyond anxious. She was next to the icon who helped her survive boarding school when she was younger. Now she was going out to lunch with her idol and hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck around! I really appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They've inspired me to write, also Captain America being on TV quite a bit lately has helped. **

**To ZIrvs: Don't worry, that pairing is not in my plans nor will it ever be. Girl Scouts Honor.**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**1943**

The blue ribbon Maria had tied in her hair, one to match the dress she was wearing, fluttered as she wove through the crowded sidewalk. She hurried down the street in hopes of catching the train before it departed. The platform was bustling full of people exiting and entering the train. With her soft brown, leather satchel clutched close to her body, she slipped through and opening and victoriously made the train moments before the doors closed.

Maria found an open seat and quickly sat down. The train jerked forward as it rolled out of the station and towards the next.

"Did you hear all of his shows are being cancelled?" Maria overheard a young woman say. "And I was looking forward to this ever since they announced the show!"

"I heard the American army is sending him to kill Hitler," another younger woman said.

"I heard they're sending him to internment camps to free their occupants," the first young woman replied.

Maria smiled at knowing who the two were talking about and their enthusiasm. She reached into her bag, pulling out a small notebook and pencil. As quickly as the young women rattled on about 'Captain America', Maria took notes on everything they said. With a possible story in hand, she slipped the notebook and pencil back into bag as the train came to a stop. She jumped up and flew out the doors.

Her feet quickly scampered through the crowded station. Dodging through the crowd to get to the small UK office of the International News Service. When she reached a considerable sized building, she trotted inside and up three flights of stairs.

"Good morning!" She greeted the receptionist in the front office.

"Good morning Miss Carbonell," the receptionist replied.

Maria kept on until she reached her desk, the only one by the window. She placed her satchel on the desk and emptied the contents of it next to her type writer. The empty bag was placed on the ground by the wall.

"Maria! Get in here!" A man yelled from a nearby office.

With notebook and pencil in hand, she swiftly marched into the office.

"Good morning Malcolm!" She greeted her editor in chief.

"I've got an assignment for you," the bookish, balding man started.

"Actually I've got a brilliant idea for a series," Maria interrupted. "Captain America."

Her editor looked at the eager young blonde standing in front of her. She anxiously bounced on the balls of her feet while he took his time thinking about the topic.

"What about him?" He slyly asked.

Maria sat in the chair in front of her before she unleashed her idea, "I overheard two girls on the train this morning discussing him. That gave me an idea. Since the rest of his USO shows have been cancelled, I attended one in the states by the way and it was magnificent, everyone is gossiping and spreading rumors about what valiant missions he is on."

"What if I told you I know someone who works with him," she kept on. "I've used her as a military source before, so you know she's trustworthy. I could write a weekly column about the Captain's heroic missions. Plus, you know how many papers we sold when we had published the article about him freeing all of those POWs in Austria?"

"If my wife hadn't of been gabbing on about him last night then I would tell you no. But I'll let you do it," Malcolm agreed. "I want every article on my desk end of day Thursday. Got it?"

"You won't be sorry!" She giddily exclaimed.

"I better not be!" He called after her as she bounded out of the office.

Maria returned to her desk and set to work on her first article about the hero. There had already been quite a few articles already about him, she just had to have the most eye catching title.

"What could I call this," she muttered to herself. "_The Star Spangled Man_? No, too showy. Maybe _Captain My Captain_? No. Maybe Peggy has some ideas."

Maria froze. Peggy.

"Oh gosh, she is going to be so upset didn't run this by her first," she quietly told herself.

The young blonde swiftly ventured towards the receptionist in hopes of using her phone.

"Hello Irene. I was wondering if I could use your phone real quick. I promise I won't be too long," she begged.

"You've got five minutes," the receptionist replied.

She got up from her seat and left the small room. Maria kept into action and quickly dialed Peggy's number, hoping the woman hadn't left yet. After a few moments of anxious ringing a voice sounded.

"Hello?" Peggy answered, causing Maria to let go of the breath she was holding in.

"Peggy, it's Maria, I did it again. I'm sorry," Maria confessed.

"And what military story have you told your editor you would write this time?" She laughed.

"Captain America," Maria mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite make out what you said," Peggy responded.

"Captain America," Maria said more clearly.

"And what of him will you be writing about?" She inquired sternly.

"His missions. But it'll be broad information. You know, giving people hope that tides have turned and victory is in sight! I won't publish any important details or anything classified," Maria quickly explained.

"If you run the article by me before you turn it into your editor, you have the permission of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to write your column," Peggy sighed. "Goodbye Maria."

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" Maria exclaimed, bouncing in the chair. "Good bye Peggy."

Maria carefully placed the handset back on the base and returned to her desk.

* * *

Around six, Bucky navigated through the halls of the secret base. He had let out a sigh of relief when he located Agent Peggy Carter.

"I need your help," he blurted out as he approached her.

"And what do you need my help with Mr. Barnes?" She asked.

"I can't remember how to get to Maria's place. I'm picking her up at seven for dinner," Bucky answered.

"And where are you taking my dear friend tonight?" Peggy inquired, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Falsworth told me about a few places. I don't want to take her somewhere that she doesn't like," he explained.

"Here's directions to her uncle's home and I added her favorite fish and chip place," Peggy said, handing him a slip of paper. "Be respectful. Take her home at a reasonable time."

"Yes mam," Bucky smirked.

The young man swiftly left the base, his eyes almost glued to the slip of paper. He attempted to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles from his cream colored shirt and brown slacks. After a few wrong turns he ended up in front of a familiar building. Bucky quickly checked himself over, straightening his shirt and slacks. His hand shot to his hair and raked his fingers through it.

His eyes darted to the paper in his left hand, confirming the address, rolling his arm to check his watch. According to his watch, he still had twenty minutes until seven. Not wanting to show up too early, he decided to carefully explore. He strolled down the streets, taking in the sights and sounds, taking note of the different places he saw. He had walked three blocks before looking at his watch, six minutes until seven. In a state of panic, he started running back towards his destination. He rounded the corner of her street and stopped. Bucky slowed down, running a hand through his hair and made his way up the stairs of the front of the building. Before he could knock on the door it swung open.

"Good evening," Maria grinned, still wearing her blue dress from work.

"Hi," he answered, staring at the woman. "I mean Hello, uh, good evening."

Maria started giggling at his reaction. She shut the door behind her as she started to walk past him.

"Well?" She stated.

"Right," he responded, walking down the steps, giving him a chance to regain his composure. "I was told about this fish and chips place. I don't know where it is though."

"Were you trying to find it earlier?" Maria giggled. "I saw you running from my window. You looked a bit distressed as you came to my street."

Bucky's cheeks turned pink, once again frustrating him a little until he realized his chance, "and why were you looking out the window?"

"Oh, I was, uh," she stammered, knowing she was caught.

"You were watching for me?" He finished for her, grinning.

"This place, wouldn't have to be call Golden Union fish and chips?" Maria inquired, slipping her arm through his.

He feigned shock at the name, "You've heard of it too?"

"It's my favorite!" She answered.

"Do you think you could lead the way then?" Bucky asked.

"I could lead you there blindfolded!" She giggled, causing him to laugh.

* * *

**2010**

"This is one of the best sandwiches I've ever had," Aria said, finishing off her sandwich. "And I have had some of the best chefs in the world cook for me."

"Bucky and I used to come here almost every Saturday. Wait until you try the apple pie," Steve grinned.

"You really do embody America, don't you?" She giggled, taking a sip of her coke.

"Well," he blushed. "So how was it having Howard as a father?"

"I don't really remember. He and mom were killed in a car accident when I was six. You'd have to ask Tony," she answered casually.

"Who is Tony?" Steve asked, two plates with apple pie being set down in front of them.

"My older brother. He's an interesting character," Aria explained, picking up her fork. "He's a bit of a self absorbed asshole, but he's been improving lately."

Steve hesitated on how to answer, "Maybe I could meet him someday."

Aria had taken a bite of her apple pie, her face showing no emotion. She looked at Steve who had an anxious look on his face.

"This pie," she began slowly, "is just, Jesus! It's so good! How have I never heard of this place before!"

Steve broke out into laughter at her reaction. He started to dig into his own slice moments later.

"So, Steve Rogers, Captain America, I've read about your adventures through old news articles and the comic books. What I want to know is, what did you do when you're weren't fighting Hydra?" Aria curiously asked, looking up at the man. "What did you want to do before the war?"

"Well, before the war I really wanted to be an artist, I guess," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I started to get really good at it. Thought I could of had a shot at being in advertising or comics."

"That's awesome! We'll have to get you supplies then to keep drawing," Aria rambled. "Well, if you want. I don't want to push it on you."

"No, yeah, that'd be great," Steve bashfully replied.

The waitress had quickly appeared and dropped off the check after picking up their empty plates. Before Steve could grab the little slip of paper, Aria already had it in her hands.

"I got. I was the one who invited you out, remember?" She smirked, placing a credit credit on top of the check.

"Thanks, I'll get it the next time," Steve commented.

"We'll see," Aria added. "What do you want to do next?"

"Could we go see my apartment?" He asked her cautiously.

"Of course," She smiled. "I kinda hope it's on the ground floor or there is an elevator."

"What? Why?" Steve inquired before he saw her roll back in her wheel chair. "Right, your leg. I could always carry you up the stairs if there are only stairs."

"It's alright, I don't want to inconvenience you," Aria replied.

"You wouldn't be inconveniencing me," he responded, walking out of the restaurant behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to post this on July 4th, Steve Rogers' birthday, but I figured I'll just try my hardest to have another chapter out then. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. I really appreciate it. The character Maria is actually somewhat based on my great aunt Inez who was a journalist during WWII. Keep your eyes open for an update in Friday in honor of Steve Rogers turning another year older. I do feel like the story is a bit slow at the moment, but it should be picking up speed in a chapter or two. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**2010**

"Can I ask you a question," Aria asked nervously, fidgeting in the car seat. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Ask away," Steve replied, taking in the updated New York.

"I've always wondered, how did you and Bucky become friends?" She cautiously inquired.

"I used to be a really small guy," he laughed. "I was smaller than you. Because I was small, I was bullied a lot. I never ran away from a fight. One day these three guys teamed up on me and out of no one this guy comes barreling in and helping me fight them off. We became friends after that."

"How often did you get into fights?" Aria asked with concern.

"It was a weekly basis," Steve chuckled.

"How can you laugh about that? Did you ever learn how to defend yourself?" She questioned.

"Eventually. During an art class one day we found out that America joined the war. Bucky took me to a gym and spent two weeks teaching me how to fight before we went to enlist," he explained. "They accepted Bucky right away. Took me five tries until I had a shot."

"And then you were in Project Rebirth? With my dad?" She added, putting together all the information she knew.

"And Dr. Erskine," Steve added, sorrow laced in his words.

The car they were in swerved through the streets with purpose. The black, nondescript vehicle drove within the legal speed limit, but out paced the others around it.

"I'm actually really curious about the experiment. I don't want to recreate it or anything, don't worry, but I was wondering if you could tell me what it was like," Aria said. "I've been trying to get to know my parents better by learning about who they were and I feel like this was a huge stepping stone for my dad."

"Of course I can help you with that. Your dad was a great guy, he gave me some great advice about dames," Steve grinned.

"Dames?" Aria echoed, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, women. Great advice about women," he quickly reworded, causing Aria to laugh.

"Yeah, I think we'll be great friends," she smiled.

"Before the serum I was short, color blind, weighed 92 pounds, asthmatic, and had a few other health problems. After though, I looked like this and every health problem was gone," Steve explained, the car slowing to a stop.

"Wait, you were color blind?" Aria inquired. "When you saw in color, was it like The Wizard if Oz?"

"I haven't seen it since I saw it in the theater," Steve answered, climbing out of the stopped car. "Wait here, I'm going to go see is there is an elevator."

Steve ran inside with the a slip of paper with his address on it and the keys to his apartment in his pocket. A minute later he was back out next to the car.

"There isn't an elevator. I'm going to run your wheelchair upstairs and then I'll be right back for you. It's only the third floor, give me a few minutes," he told her.

Within minutes Aria's wheelchair was carried to the third floor. Aria had her phone out, fingers dancing across the screen.

_Guess who I'm spending the day with!?_

She pressed send, now waiting for a reply from Phil Coulson. In a minute her phone chirped, alerting her to a new text.

_Are you with him?! Are you really with Steve Rogers!?_

Laughing, she quickly sent back a reply, looking up to see where her new friend was.

_I am. He is as magnificent as we had hoped. He still has the same mentality that he had before he was frozen. Still the same guy from how he is acting._

The door to the car opened up and Steve smiled awkwardly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be less ready," Aria joked, shoving her phone into her purse.

Steve reached into the car and gracefully picked her up and strode through the building as if she weighed nothing. The two Shield agents accompanying them stayed by the car to keep an eye on the entrance and to be ready for a quick getaway. Her arms were wrapped around his neck for her own peace of mind, unsure of how strong Steve actually is. He swiftly carried her up the flights of stairs to the waiting wheel chair. As he set her down in it her purse chirped, causing him to stair at it in confusion.

"That was my phone. I've got a text," she quickly explained.

"You have a phone in there," he cautiously stated. "What's text?"

Aria placed her purse in her lap and started to roll herself down the hall way, "which one is yours?"

"Nine B," Steve quickly answered.

"My phone is a cell phone. Thanks to science fiction, phones have been made to be portable and compact. They can also do more than just make calls," Aria explained, stopping in front of his door.

Steve pulled out a key form his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing Aria to roll in first.

"A text is a message that you can send someone electronically. It takes seconds for that message to go from your phone to the person's phone you sent the message to," she continued.

"Sounds useful," Steve hesitantly replied.

"It's extremely useful. Well this place looks nice. We've just gotta get some of these blinds open to get a better look," Aria suggested, rolling through the kitchen.

The blonde strolls through the apartment, taking in the familiarity of it; the simplicity. After looking through the rooms he noticed the look of anything futuristic looking. The apartment and everything in it, except for a few things in the kitchen, looked like they were taken from the forties. When he returned to the kitchen, he found Aria struggling with the blinds.

"Need help?" He laughed.

"I have curtains back home," she replied shortly. "So, what do you think of the place?"

"I really like. There are just a few things here in the kitchen I'm not so sure about," Steve started to falter.

"Well, I'm here to help you adjust to the twenty first century," Aria grinned.

"Good to know you're here for me," he half smiled, looking down at his hands.

"Do you want to make a shopping list? We could go shopping, make sure you get everything you need to live comfortably," she offered.

"I don't really have any money," Steve started.

"Where is the file the Fury gave you?" She quickly asked.

Steve grabbed the file off the kitchen counter and placed it in front of her on the kitchen table.

"Do you mind if I go through this, I have an idea," Aria politely asked.

"Go ahead," he offered.

She flipped open the file. After canning a few pages, she found one with a debit card stuck to the page. Carefully, she peeled the police of plastic off the page and handed it to Steve.

"Looks like Shield has set you up with a bank account and debit card. Here is the account information and your PIN number," she said, scanning a few other pages.

"Okay," Steve slowly replied, looking at the piece of plastic.

"You'll need to sign the back of it," Aria mentioned, digging a eon out of her purse. "You can take that to whatever bank they have your account at and you can withdraw money if you'd rather use cash instead of card."

"Can we do that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd also like to get you a cell phone. That way you can call me whenever you need or I can call you to check in or whatever," Aria said, closing the folder and rolling towards the door.

"Let's get going Steve! The future awaits!" She laughed, opening the front door.

* * *

**1943**

"So, your parents named you Bucky?" Maria asked, taking a bite of a chip.

"No, they named me James Buchanan Barnes. James felt too authoritative, too stiff," he answered. "So I went with Bucky. It felt right."

"You do kind of look like a James, but I think I like Bucky better," she laughed.

Bucky stared at the woman sitting across from her. Her perfectly curled, blonde hair, small smattering of freckles, and bright blue eyes drew him in. Maria's smile sealed the deal. He knew that his heart wouldn't let her go.

"How did a beautiful dame like you get into journalism?" Bucky asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I loved writing. I would always read the paper after my father was finished with it. One day, when I was fifteen, a stunt pilot was offering free rides at the state fair. No one was brave enough to do it, except for me. I wrote about my experience and the local newspaper published it," Maria answered. "Some of the higher ups at the paper called me a 'hell-kitten' and let me continue writing for them. From then on I knew what my calling was. Writing."

"Holy smokes. That is some start," he commented.

"So how did you and Steve become friends. You two seemed pretty close. You don't look like brothers, cousins maybe?" She asked.

"We're not related, though I consider him family. When I was younger, I was walking through Hell's Kitchen and I saw this scrawny little guy being bullied by some big guys. The thing is, the little guy kept trying to fight back; he just wouldn't back down. I just had to help him. That moment on Steve and I were best friends. Even started taking art classes together," he answered.

"Who enlisted first?" Maria inquired, gazing at the brunette sitting in front of her.

"We were in art class when we heard the news that America joined in the fight. I took Steve to a boxing gym for two to teach him how to fight. After those two weeks we enlisted together. They took me and turned down Steve," Bucky explained. "He kept trying to enlist. That little punk tried five times. And then they gave him a chance."

"I'm actually writing a column about Captain America and his fight against the Nazis. My editor loves the idea," The blonde blurted out.

"And would you be writing about his team?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know he was. Of course I will be!" Maria replied. "Are you on it then?"

"I am," he grinned. "They're calling us _The Howling Commandos._"

"That's it," she muttered.

"Huh?" Bucky asked in confusion.

"Oh you brilliant man, the name! I've been trying to come up with a perfect name for the column! Now I have one thanks to you! '_Captain America and the Howling Commandos_'," Maria grinned. "Oh I could just kiss you!"

The corners of her smile reached her ears as she dug a small notebook and pencil out of her purse. She quickly scribbled the title and a few notes into it.

"You could if you wanted to," Bucky smirked, laughing at her excitement.

"I just might," she winked, placing the notebook back into her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'll call this a victory! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I should hopefully have another chapter up this weekend. Enjoy!**

**Happy Birthday Steven Grant Rogers, 96 years old and looks he hasn't aged a day.**

* * *

**2010**

_Ihdebhideiub_

Aria looked down at her phone, laughing at the jumble of letters. She was sitting in the hospital waiting to take follow up x-rays to check the progress of her leg and to get a walking cast.

_Sadrisaplsk easadehelelmerw_

Her fingers flew across the screen and she swiftly brought the device to the side of her head, "Steve, do you need help texting?"

"Do I even need to?" Steve asked, the desperation evident in his tone. "I know you said you prefer to text, but I just can't get it."

"Then you can forget about texting. We'll work on that in the distant future. Just call me whenever you need me," Aria answered, glancing around the bleached white hospital room she was in. "Have you watched that documentary I suggested? The Ken Burns one about World War Two?"

"I have, thank you. Are there any others?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, there is this great one about Baseball. I'll pick you up a copy. You wanna hang out today? Do some more sight seeing? Maybe I can finally take you to a museum or an art gallery," she suggested.

"I don't know if I want to," Steve trailed off.

"Please, I'm getting my walking cast put on today and I really want to walk around. Tony and Pepper went home last week and I'm getting bored. Me being bored is a very dangerous thing. I start building things and I make these messes," she jokingly threatened.

"Fine," he laughed, a nurse walking into her room for her.

"I'll call you when I'm done. They're about to take me back to get an X-ray and new cast. I have to leave my phone in a different room," Aria informed him.

"Good luck," he bid her farewell.

"Thanks," she replied, ending the phone call.

Sighing, Aria placed her phone in her purse and handed it off to the nurse. It was placed into the wardrobe in the room and locked.

**1943**

"Maria Carbonell!" A voice shouted.

Maria shot up from her desk. Her blonde hair delicately styled into perfect victory rolls. She wore her favorite navy blue dress with white lace trimming on the neckline and a pair of cream colored heels. The young woman quickly leapt from her desk and flew towards the voice.

"Yes sir," she said, entering her editor's office.

"This is some damn good work. We have had to up our printing because of your column! Week after week we have been selling out. Four weeks in a row now!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Thank you Malcolm. I take great pride in my work," Maria grinned.

"I had a phone call today with Mr. Owens, the owner of our little paper," he started. "He was very pleased with the attention you have brought to our paper both here in the UK and over in the states. He's so pleased that he had decided to give you a raise. You will be earning £250 a week. That's about $430 American I believe."

"Thank you," she gapped, in shock about the new salary.

"I'm curious, what are you writing for this week?" Malcolm asked, leaning forward onto his elbows.

"I am quite sorry sir, but that is confidential. Since it is only Tuesday though, you only have two more days until you get to read it," the blonde grinned.

"Alright. Get out of here then you," he smirked. "Go work on that article before I assign you to also write the society column."

"I'm going!" She laughed.

Her heels lightly clacked on the wooden floor as she left her editor's office. She swiftly made her way back to her desk, careful to avoid the handful of people working near her. Once at her desk, she quickly stuffed her notebook, pencils, and folder into her satchel. She pulled her white gloves on and made sure her small, navy blue hat was sitting perfectly on her head. Grabbing her satchel, she flitted out of the office and down the stairs to the streets of London.

The sky was grey, threatening to open up and pour down on the streets. Maria walked to the curb and raised her arm. A cab stopped moments later.

"Clive Steps, King Charles Street," She informed the cabbie.

The polished, black car drove off through the streets. When the vehicle neared it's destination the sky opened up and rain began to pour onto the streets. As the cab arrived the water began to pool by the curb. Maria paid the driver the fair and attempted to gracefully exit the cab. Instead though, the young woman's right foot was completely engulfed in water. She hurried into the building and showed her id to the man at the front desk, handing her a press badge and allowing her access to the elevator.

Two American and one British army majors followed Maria into the elevator. The three paused their conversation and glanced at the young woman standing with them. Maria pressed the button for the basement floor and waited patiently for the doors to close. The small box enclosed itself and started to descend into the earth.

"And what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?" One of the American officers asked, grinning to his associates.

"I'm doing my job," she replied sternly.

"Perhaps I can give you a private interview," he retorted.

Before Maria could reply the elevators opened, "When I lower my standards I will surely conduct a private interview with you. I wouldn't hold my breath though."

She turned from the men and found her friend Peggy waiting for her with a smile on her face. The two took off down the hall, following the twists and turns.

"I'm so proud of you," Peggy smirked.

"I really have picked up some of your mannerisms and behaviors," Maria giggled. "Have they arrived yet?"

"They have and are currently in debriefing," Peggy answered, leading her into an office.

"Who's office is this?" The blonde curiously asked, looking around.

"It belongs to Howard Stark. He has some reports that I was supposed to pick up but instead he is off in his lab so I have no clue where he placed them," Peggy ranted.

"Hello," a voice greeted from the doorway.

"Howard," Peggy started. "Where are those reports you promised me?"

"In my hand," he smirked, striding into his office. "There were a few new discoveries made that I felt should be included."

"Thank you," Peggy said, taking the file from him. "Howard this is Maria, Maria this is Howard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Maria smiled, extending her hand to shake his.

"I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine," Howard replied, kissing the back of her hand instead of shaking it.

Peggy glared at him, "Maria is in a relationship Sgt. Barnes. So don't even think about it."

"As you wish Agent Carter," Stark smirked.

"Come along Maria, they should be done by now," Peggy commanded.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Stark," Maria called out as she followed Peggy out.

"That was Howard Stark!" Maria commented, catching up to her friend. "I visited the Stark Expo last year. Did you? He had a flying car!"

"What about Barnes?" Peggy questioned, rounding on her friend.

"Bucky is the only one for me. As a journalist though, I'm fascinated by Howard's inventions," she replied. "I am not and never will be attracted to him in any way."

Satisfied with her friend's reply, Peggy continued on down the hallway. The two entered a large room, maps positioned in various locations and radios by them. Before the two could take a step further they were stopped.

"Agent Carter, what have I told you about bringing civilians into our secret underground base?" The older man barked.

"Colonel Philips, this is my friend Maria Carbonell. She is the one responsible for the articles about Captain Rogers and his team," Peggy quickly explained.

"I'm only letting her stay because her articles have senators back the states giving us funding. Clear this by me next time," he demanded before walking away.

"It seems he likes you," Peggy smirked.

"I'll have to take your word," Maria replied skeptically, glancing about the room for a specific person.

The sound of laughter echoed from a corner of the room. There were seven men, all standing in various military uniforms. Maria's eye picked out Steve and Bucky, watching them hold onto each other as a larger man holding a bowler hat kept talking. A smile crept onto her face watching them all together.

"Hello boys," Peggy announced, approaching them.

Maria scampered to catch up with her, making sure that she still looked professional. Bucky's eyes met hers and his smile grew wider, causing her to blush.

"Good evening ladies," the large man with the bowler greeted. "And who is this?"

"This, Dugan, is my dear friend Maria. I believe you boys have been fascinated with her article," Peggy replied.

"You're the writer?" A shorter Asian man asked.

"Yes I am," Maria confirmed.

"Would you you to have dinner with me tonight?" Dugan asked. "I could help you with your next article."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have plans," Maria said, quickly glancing towards Bucky.

"If you wouldn't mind boys I believe Maria and I have some business to attend to," Peggy informed them, leading Maria to a briefing room.

Steve and Bucky followed after the two, earning curious looks from their friends.

"So where did you go?" Maria asked Steve, already sitting at the long table with a notebook and pencil out.

Bucky closed the door behind them and joined the rest at the table.

"We were flown into France. From the base there we made our way east," Steve described, looking towards Peggy for confirmation. "The seven of us lead a company of American soldiers towards a factory making weapons for HYDRA."

"HYDRA?" Maria repeated, scribbling away.

"Don't include HYDRA," Peggy interjected.

"Right. I'll put _our enemies_," the small blonde confirmed. "Anything else?"

"We were victorious," Bucky smirked.

Maria laughed, "I'll be sure to put that in there. Are you all being sent on another mission soon?"

"In two weeks," Steve answered, Peggy shooting him a look. "Or soon. Probably best to put soon."

"Thank you for the clarification Peggy," Maria replied, furiously filling up the page.

"I'm sure you can fill in the rest," Peggy speculated. "I'm sure Captain Rogers is needed to aid in the planning of the next mission."

"Thank you for your time then," Maria stood, shaking Steve's hand. "Captain Rogers."

"Any time Maria," he replied, straightening his uniform.

Peggy stood as well and led Steve out of the room. The door was left open with only two occupants.

"Now I believe I'm taking you out to the Stork club tonight," Bucky said, holding his hand out.

I believe you are," Maria grinned, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"So how have you been?" Bucky asked as they snaked through the dimly lit hallway.

"I've been good. The owner of my paper loves my article," she beamed.

"Who wouldn't?" Bucky chuckled.

"Oh, it's raining cats and dogs outside so we'll have to take a taxi. I already stepped in a puddle, soaked my whole foot," Maria warned, causing Bucky to laugh.

"Oh no," he feigned worry. "Not your whole foot!"

"Haha, laugh it up," she told him, lightly hitting him on the arm.

The pair stopped in front of the elevator, Bucky hand quickly jabbing the button to call the contraption down.

"You really are quite handsome in that uniform," Maria quietly told him before the doors to the lift opened.

* * *

**2010**

"Steve! I'm on my way," Aria said into her phone. "I'm maybe fifteen minutes away from your building."

"I'll be outside waiting," he replied, hearing the line go dead seconds later.

Aria watched the buildings fly by, her hand resting on the top of her new cast. The cars racing alongside blared their horns every so often, throwing the brunette out if her daze. After what seemed like no time at all, her perl white Rolls Royce pulled up in front of Steve's building. He was waiting outside, checking his watch. She stared at him, he was wearing a pair of navy slacks, a white, short sleeve, button down shirt, and a pair of tan shoes. The young woman immediately had an idea and went into action.

The young woman rolled her window down to holler at him, "How you doin?"

"I'm sorry I'm," he started before realizing it was her. "Wow, that is some car."

"Get in!" She instructed.

Steve made his way to the other side of the car and climbed in. He gazed around at the inside of the car.

"You might want to put your seatbelt on," Aria suggested.

"Huh?" He asked, staring at her in confusion.

She showed him hers and pointed to the strap to the left of him.

"We didn't have these back in my day," he commented, buckling himself in.

"There are quite a bit more safety regulations now. Too many stupid and reckless people out there," she explained as the car pulled into traffic. "So, the Fourth of July is coming up. Want to do anything special for your birthday?"

"I don't know. I think I might just want to stay home," Steve said, gazing out the window.

"Well, just so you know, there are parades, fireworks, we could go see a movie, or even eat at Daisy's again," Aria suggested, seeing the look on his face. "Or just stay in. I just don't want you to be alone. Nobody should be alone on their birthday."

"Maybe we could go to the parade," he conceded.

"May I suggest ice cream as well? Everyone loves ice cream," she smiled.

"Okay, Parade and ice cream," Steve laughed.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large building, Steve trying to get a good look at it from inside the car.

"Come on! The natural history museum is one of my favorite places," Aria grinned, bouncing in her seat.

"Need any help?" He asked her as she struggled to get out of the car.

"If you could grab my crutches out of the back I would really appreciate it," she replied, gripping onto the edge if the car.

The hem of her red sun dress fluttered at her knees in the wind. She used her other hand to make sure it didn't fly up. Steve handed Aria her crutches, helping her away from the car. The vehicle drove off.

"Ready for an adventure?" Aria asked, hobbling towards the massive set of stairs.


End file.
